


Little Things

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase POV, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: There are times when Chase can almost forget that he wasn't alwayshere, at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Times when he feels like he's part of a team, a group, a unit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1/23/10. Comment fic.

There are times when Chase can almost forget that he wasn't always _here_ , at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Times when he feels like he's part of a team, a group, a unit.

And then there are times when he remembers that he hasn't always been. Little things, like turns of phrase, sports references, or even cultural jokes made in polite passing between colleagues, meant to lessen the tension on a tough case. Chase can take them; he's not made of glass, no matter how much House might insinuate otherwise. 

But it's these little things, these little insinuations, that remind him that he hasn't always been here, and that he might not always remain. It doesn't always bother him, either, that realization. It's when he thinks about that, that it doesn't, and that he thinks that it ought, that he really wonders what he's doing.

Then he's rushing into the OR, or another case, or an urgent meeting, and he doesn't have time to wonder, for fear of making a mistake. He'll save the wonders for another day, and someday, he'll remember there's only Monday through Sunday, no matter where he lands, and that "another day" will never come. He'll only ever be where he lands, and where he stays.


End file.
